Against All Odds
by Jeannam2008
Summary: Edward & Bella struggle to build a friendship while setting aside their differences. Bella comes face to face with an old flame who just won't let her go, after a tragic reunion Edward becomes more protective over her, only to be left pushing her away.
1. Chapter 1

Against All Odds

Preface:

Love; such a simple word, yet has turned into a delicate situation, with a heart breaking result either way I turn. Nothing can ever be easy, a simple answer to every question. It's never like that when it comes to my life; never normal. But when have I ever been normal? Who am I trying to kid, right? So I guess being different from everyone else is what has brought me to this point in my life in the first place. This life changing decision, with a realization that's been staring me in the face for years. I've suffered for far too long to let stubbornness over power my better judgments this time. No longer will I let the most important thing to me slip through my fragile fingers again, because the struggle was worth the satisfaction, and the nightmares are forever behind me now.

Chapter 1:

"Will you turn that down?" Bella complained as she reached for the volume to the radio. Kristen rolled her eyes ignoring her awkward sister and swatted her hand away to turn the volume back up.

"I'll just tune it out like I always tune you out then," Bella grumbled as she pulled her book over her face to hide her expression.

It was a breezy day with the sun shining through patches of Clouds as sister's Kristen and Bella Swan drove on their way to a much needed relaxing summer on the coast of California. Kristen was always the bubbly bright girl who stole the show and the attention of others while Bella hid in the background much too content with her wide array of novels to keep her safe from socially awkward conversations. They both resembled each other quite a bit for being born two years apart, as if destined to be twin sisters from the start.

They drove down a one way road leading to the small neighborhood of beach houses lining the ocean. Bella pried her eyes away from her book to take in the beautiful scenery that spread out before them. The sun poked through a cloud shining down on Bella's face making her freckles stand out.

"Here we are!" Kristen shrieked as she pulled into a half-moon shaped drive way set before a two story beach house that was landscaped with palm trees and vibrant tropical flowers.

"Of course we're fashionably late once again," Kristen smirked as she looked around at the other cars parked as well in the drive way. Kristen put the car in park as the engine died down, jumping out of the car and running toward the front door. Bella hopped out of the car as well leaning against the side of the car to take it all in. Breathing in the salt water from the ocean, a smile spread wide across her pale complexion as she listened to the waves crashing against the shore and the seagulls squawking overhead. Kristen came bursting back out the front door interrupting Bella's moment of solitude. Strolling out behind her was a tall boy with short cropped black hair, a smile spread wide over his pearly white teeth that stuck out against his russet colored skin. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts that were frayed around the edges as he jumped from the top step to the drive way beaming with excitement.

"Bells!" he cried as he reached Bella grabbing her up into a tight bear hug. Bella struggled under his grip to gain back her breath.

"Jacob! Remember I'm not one of the guys, you're going to break me in half," Bella joked as Jacob set her safely back to the ground. Jacob walked around the car to help the girls with their luggage, grabbing it all up before they could even help. Kristen and Jacob headed into the house talking excitedly about the upcoming summer vacation. Bella strolled in slowly still amazed by her surroundings. Inside was an elegant foyer with a spiraling staircase that flanked the wall curving up into a balcony to the second floor. Light shimmered through the front windows making the house look almost magical. Past the foyer lay the kitchen where the rest of the group waited for Bella and Kristen's arrival.

"Finally!" shrieked Alice Cullen, a petite pixie haired girl who danced across the kitchen snatching up Kristen and Bella into a hug.

"It's been ages; I've missed you both so much." Bella weaseled her way out of the hug to look around at the rest of the group. Sitting on the sofa in the living room off the kitchen was Jasper who was leaning against the back of the sofa, and Edward Cullen, who was standing against the wall covered in windows from floor to ceiling. The sun shined through the class lighting up his bronze tousled hair. He smiled cheerfully at the new comers looking away from Bella at once. Edward and Bella always had a rough patch, never really attempting to make conversation let alone a friendship.

"We need to celebrate tonight, bon-fire out on the beach. Got to start this summer off right," Jacob beamed as he jumped over the sofa reaching over to punch Edward in the arm. That afternoon everyone spent time getting settled in and preparing for the bon-fire that evening. Bella finished first and headed out on the patio overlooking the view and taking it all in once again. The patio was fully equipped with an in ground pool with beach chairs lining each side, on the lower part of the patio set a brick cased fire pit with benches surrounding it overlooking the ocean. Bella spotted Edward relaxing on the beach with his feet settled in the sand just enough for the waves to rush up over his ankles. Bella took in a deep breath forcing her feet forward towards the ocean. Edward heard her footsteps from behind and turned around to greet her with a smile spread across his face

"Hello again" he greeted as she stood beside him. Bella grimaced as she looked up at him with a disapproving expression.

"What!" Edward cried trying to look innocent. Bella snatched the cigarette out of Edward's hands and flicked it out into the ocean.

"If you love your life, you'll stop that nasty habit, it makes you gross" Bella growled looking away from him out towards the horizon.

"That's okay, there's more where that came from." Edward laughed. Bella rolled her eyes, and planted herself down onto the sand, Edward followed her. They sat silently, comfortably next to each other enjoying the sun as it began to set on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I sat on a blanket near the bon fire watching the flames dance in the darkness of the night, lighting up the sand that trickled down over my toes as I moved my feet around in the sand. I felt so peaceful here on this beach surrounded by my closest, only friends. I smiled as I watched Edward and Jasper wrestle in the sand as Jacob ran to jump in on the fun. Kristen plopped down beside me amused too by their silly game.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" Kristen asked. I just smiled and let my gaze fall upon Edward who broke away from the game and came over to sit across the fire from plenty of food and Jacobs attempt at telling scary stories the evening came to a quiet end. Everyone retired off to their rooms to rest up for the day ahead. I settled down on the patio steps overlooking the ocean as the moon created light that danced across the waves.

I glanced over my shoulder to find Edward standing inside the house peering out the sliding glass door at me. I abruptly turned around keeping my back to him, my cheeks turning red and feeling warm to the touch. I heard the sliding glass door glide open and his footsteps on the patio. Everything became extremely quiet then, as my attention focused only on him. My whole body went tense as I waited for him to move forward. Edward was right beside me now, as he lowered himself to sit down, his arm brushed against mine sending goose bumps all over my body.

"You look lonely," he spoke, scooting closer to me. My heart rate increased drastically as I hesitantly looked over to see our faces so close.

"I don't mind being alone, it's never bothered me before." I whispered averting his gaze. I always felt so stupid talking to him; my words never came out as fluidly as his. Just then he scooted away from me giving me space. Was I that obvious of always being a nervous train wreck when he was in my presence?

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Edward asked in a light hearted tone." I guess it was that obvious.

"No you don't. I'm just enjoying the evening, a little out of my element though, but I'll adjust." I gave him a weak smile which he in return flash me his crooked smile that sent butterflies swarming through my stomach. He always left me spell bound with that expression, leaving me speechless and again feeling dumb. I quickly jumped up, grabbing the railing to keep my balance. My head was spinning and it wasn't from standing up too fast.

"I...should probably get to bed, it's been a long day…and I'm exhausted." I quickly muttered as I turned away from him. I headed up the steps and tripped over my feet only to be saved by still holding onto the railing. I drew in a deep breath without turning around and marched towards the sliding glass door.

"We should hang out…tomorrow." Edward called out, he always sounded so confident when he spoke. I kept my back towards him as I forced myself to answer him back, my mouth went dry.

"Sure, I'd like that." I managed to say without stumbling over my words. Without waiting for a response I raced inside the house and up to the safety of my bedroom.

That night I dreamt of Edward, how perfect he always seemed, not a single flaw ever found. My amazing dream was abruptly interrupted by a pillow being thrown at my face. I sat up quickly in bed startled, looking around frantically. Edward stood in the door way dressed in khaki shorts and a gray faded graphic t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" I grumbled throwing the pillow back at him. He caught it in his right hand with no problem at all.

"Well let's see, it's ten o`clock in the morning and you're still sleeping and we're supposed to hang out today remember?" I rolled my eyes, falling back down sinking into my pillow, grabbing up the blankets and throwing them over my face.

"Go away! I'm on vacation which usually implies sleeping in." Edward stepped towards the edge of the bed and with one swift movement yanked the blankets away from me. After being interrupted from my slumber I ate breakfast and dressed quickly, joining Edward outside the beach house. He was leaning against his jeep, looking more perfect than humanly possible. As he spotted me, he pushed himself away from the jeep and walked around to the passenger side opening the door for me.

"After you madam." He laughed, then headed around and climbed in the driver's side, roaring the engine to life. We drove away from the small town soon turning onto a dirt road lined with trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking over at him. He turned towards me smiling.

"I'm taking you to Qualms Island. Where all the wild horses roam. It's quiet and tucked away from all the people. I thought maybe you would enjoy it. Kristen's constantly talking about your childhood and how you both spent your summers at your grandparent's ranch with horses." I was at a loss for words and the butterflies began fluttering furiously again. At that moment I felt completely at ease with Edward, as if we'd always gotten along this well, but at the same time I felt terrified, like there was something I had yet to discover about him. He always had this edginess that kept me wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

Against All Odds

**Chapter 3:**

"Shoot!" Edward cried as he pressed his foot down on the gas. I peered over my seat to see chunks of mud flying out from behind the jeep.

"How in the world do you get a jeep stuck in mud?" I spat, unbuckling myself and jumping out of the jeep.

"Oh, what are you going to do muscles? Push it out of the mud for me?" Edward joked bursting with laughter. I shot him a glare…he had it coming. Edward put the jeep in park and joined me around the rear flanked in mud.

"Great, a pot hole" Edward grumbled.

"Hop in the driver's seat, and when I tell you to, gently step on the gas, okay?" Edward instructed me. I did as he asked with no complaints. Climbing up into the jeep and placing my foot gently on the gas pedal. I turned around to find him positioning himself at the rear to push the jeep out of the muddy pot hole.

I had no doubts in my mind he'd be able to get us out of this rut.

"Okay, now gently push on the gas!" Edward yelled up to me. I placed my foot on the gas pedal pressing down on it slowly, the engine roared to life. I heard yelling come from the rear of the jeep. I quickly put the jeep in park, jumping out onto the ground and running around the back to find Edward drenched in mud. I burst into hysterical laughter. Pay back, I thought to myself as I doubled over. Edward glared at me, with a spark in his eyes. A smirk spread wide across his lips as he bent down slowly, trying his best to be sneaky, and grabbing up a hand full of mud. Horror struck, I stepped back to escape him.

"We'll see whose laughing!" Edward said as he walked towards me with the handful of mud dripping through his fingers.

"Not funny Edward, you wouldn't dare" and then it happened. Edward smashed his handful of mud on my shirt, smearing it down my arms, and the last of it on my cheeks. It was war!

"Good job," he chuckled, slapping me on the back with his muddy palms. Edward headed towards the driver's seat, very satisfied with himself for giving me what he thought I deserved. As he walked with confidence, too much stride in his step, I hunched over grabbing up as much mud as my tiny hands would allow. I slowly crept towards him, rearing back and throwing with all the force I had. Holding my breath I watched the mud splatter all over his neck and down his back. No longer being able to contain myself I burst into laughter, clutching my sides. Edward turned on me then, running in my direction, grabbing me up and throwing me over his shoulders he sat me down in the large swampy, pot hole. Edward gave me a sympathetic look as he held out his hand to help me out.

"I'm sorry, now that was rude," biting his lip to hold back a laugh. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and tried with all my strength to pull him down into the muddy pot hole, succeeding.

Edward and I spent the rest of the late afternoon sitting on a sand dune watching the wild horses graze the beach. We sat quietly together; I looked over at him and just laughed thinking back on our playfulness in the mud. He must have felt my gaze upon him, because he turned towards me smiling.

"You're a mess," he laughed softly, as he reached his hand up to my face to tuck a strand of hair that was caked with mud behind my ear. My heart rate quickened as his fingertips grazed my cheek.

We ventured back to the jeep late that afternoon to head towards the beach house to join the rest of the group for dinner. No sooner did we walk through the door did I hear bursts of laughter as they all saw Edward and I caked in dried mud. After cleaning up, we all sat out on the patio to enjoy our dinner that Jacob had so graciously prepared for us. Edward took out another cigarette from his back pocket and popped it in between his lips. I grimaced as I saw this, painfully watching as a flame sparked from the lighter. I jolted across the table knocking over his glass of iced tea on the way, and snatching the cigarette out of his mouth. I frantically looked around for somewhere to destroy it fast. I dunked it in my glass of ice water only to look up at Edward's raged expression.

"Are you seriously going to keep doing this to me?" He shouted jumping to his feet, glaring down on me.

"It's for your own good Edward, trust me you'll thank me one day!" I shouted back getting to my feet as well. We were both pent up with rage staring hard at each other.

"Well then I guess I'll just keep my distance from you," Edward sighed stepping back away from the table and heading through the sliding glass door into the house. I slumped down into my seat staring at my plate; I no longer had an appetite to eat. There floated the soggy cigarette in my glass of water reminding me harshly of our feud.

The rest of the evening was pretty tense between Edward and I. He meant exactly what he said. He glared at me from across the bon-fire as we all sat together enjoying the warm evening. He was the first to get up and head in for the night. I hesitated as I stood moments after his departure.

"I wouldn't try talking to him until you're sure he's cooled off," Jacob said grabbing my hand as I started toward the house. I gave him a soft smile, but continued on my way. I reached Edward as he started up the staircase. I stumbled over my words as I brought up the courage to confront him.

"Edward?...Look I'm sorry for what I did earlier…but you need to understand I only have your best interest at heart …and you're only hurting yourself every time you smoke…..I really wish you'd take what I say into consideration and stop, please." I spat out, keeping my eyes on him as he came to a complete stop on the staircase. Whirling around, his angry eyes burned right through me.

"Just leave it Bella, okay?" He growled as he turned his back on me and headed up to his room to turn in for the night. It was a restless night. Instead of a dream it became a nightmare, one that Edward was in. I started to lose hope in ever regaining the small bit of friendship we had accomplished this week. We would always have a love/hate relationship. I just had to accept that.


	4. Chapter 4

Against All Odds

**Chapter 4:**

"BELLA!" Kristen yelled, her voice echoed through the house.

"Phone's for you!"

"I heard you the first time" I snapped, rolling my eyes, as I walked up behind her grabbing for the phone, which she held high above my head. Her expression was unhappy, worried, and also irritated.

"You know I should really just hang it up. Forget he ever called, it's what he deserves." I rolled my eyes again, and jumped up to snatch the phone out of her grip. He spoke before I could even say "hello". My worst fear was realized. My shoulders dropped as I sighed and greeted my old flame, my first ever chance at a relationship.

"Tyler? How in the world did you get this number? We agreed to go our separate ways, which means you leaving me alone so I could move on. You agreed to that because this whole situation; was all your call." I spat out quickly, before he could interrupt me.

Just then Edward walked in from the patio, his chest glistening with sweat; he wore a playful smile across his perfect features as he flung a beach towel over his shoulders, I was instantly distracted by his graceful entrance. Him and Jacob were laughing and joking around as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Shh!" Kristen growled shooting them a threatening glare. All their eyes fell upon me. I quickly turned to face the kitchen sink to hide my expressions, my long hair falling along my face. I was always grateful for keeping my hair long, it was like a safe haven when I needed a quick escape.

"What's going on?" I heard Jacob ask Kristen as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Bella's old boyfriend, a total jerk might I add. Has somehow gotten the beach house number and is probably calling to make up with her. I'll personally kick her if she does take him back." Kristen spoke through gritted teeth. Edward's soft, carefree expression I noticed quickly turned to concern as his protective side kicked in.

"Tyler, we're done okay? Please for my sake don't call this number back again, because no one will answer, and I don't want to talk to you again…good bye Tyler." I quickly hung up the phone keeping my back to my awaiting company. I drew in a deep breath, holding back the tears and headed out of the kitchen to close myself away in my room, I needed to clear my head. As I rounded the corner towards the stair case I heard their muffled conversation.

"Well, are you going to fill us in or what?" Jacob demanded, breaking the silence. Kristen looked from Jacob to Edward and then began.

"Tyler and Bella have been together since her sophomore year of high school. So almost 4 years, things were going great between them. He always respected her and supported her. But as time went on and he started college, things really started going down the drain. Now, I warned Bella a couple times it was time to kick this guy to the curb. He'd go a week or two without contacting her, without seeing her. But Bella being the soft spoken person she is just shrugged it off. And when they'd argue….it took all I had not to punch him in the face myself. Everything was always blamed on her when they fought, he could never do any wrong in his eyes. The way he'd yell at her, I don't know how she took it. Eventually things just fell apart completely and he finally broke it off. Bella was fine with it because she realized what I had a long time ago; she was better off. And just recently he's been hounding her to take him back. All she can do is ignore him. I'm just glad she's rid of him for good."

I peered around the corner to catch their expressions; Edward's hands were balled up into fist at his side, his whole body trembled with rage. I then realized how much of an affect what Kristen had said had made on him. He rushed out the back door sliding it closed with more force than necessary and started towards the beach, where he broke out into a sprint. I sank against the wall, wanting to mold myself into it and disappear. I never wanted to get anyone involved in my own life's drama, but seeing how Edward had reacted, made me open my eyes to how much he truly cared for me. He's always put on a show of being the tough guy when he was around me, as if he didn't care. I was relieved to see his true feelings of concern sneak out, even if he didn't know I saw.

I spent the evening alone out on the beach, soaking up the last of the sun as it began to set along the horizon. I felt uncomfortable, as if someone were watching me. Hesitating; I slowly shifted around in the sand to look back at the beach house. Edward stood motionless leaning against the railing of the patio staring down at me, a chill ran down my spine. The expression on his face wasn't friendly; he almost looked like a stranger staring down at me, making me feel uneasy. I dropped my gaze to the sand and turned my back towards him, trying my best to shove the look on his face out of my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Against All Odds

**Chapter 5:**

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was going a thousand miles an hour; leave it up to Tyler to bring my great, carefree vacation crashing down. A terrible storm was brewing outside the comfort of the beach house, which just added to my sleepless evening. I grabbed up a blanket and headed down into the dark living room where I cuddled up on the couch. I turned on the television hoping to find something on to occupy my mind, if only for a little while. The thunder outside rattled the house and the lightening flashed bright against the curtains. As I mindlessly flipped through the late night infomercials I heard a creak in the hard wood floors. Jumping quickly to my feet I looked around the dark kitchen and living room. Everything was calm, as I turned back to relax on the couch I was startled, as if I had jumped right out of my skin.

"Edward! My goodness you scared me half to death!" I shrieked as he placed his cold hand against my bare shoulder. I turned around quickly bumping right into his chest; he caught me before I could fall back into the end table. I caught myself placing my hand against his bare chest, not fully realizing what I was doing until he took my hand in his. It was like touching a statue in a museum. My cheeks flushed red when I looked up to meet his eyes, feeling completely awkward and embarrassed, sadly I couldn't even control my movements let alone my coordination. What was he doing to me?

"Sorry, I heard noises out here so I came to investigate, couldn't sleep?" Edward spoke softly as he settled himself down on the opposite couch from me. I followed his lead, waiting for my heart to stop pounding through my chest. At least this time I had an excuse for my body's crazy reactions when he was around; it was the storm.

"No, I couldn't, I have too much on my mind to even think about sleep right now, and the storm just makes it that much worse," I spoke, keeping my gaze on the television.

"It's him isn't it?" My face shot up to look at him, his expression sent a chill down my spine. I'd never seen him react this way; his lips were set in a firm line, staring blankly across the dark living room. Of course Kristen would have filled them in on my life story; she could never just keep to herself about this.

"Yeah, well I guess. I just want room to breathe. To find something better and he just won't let things go." I spoke softly.

"Well if he calls here again, I'll take care of it for you. From what Kristen's said you deserve better." Edward spoke, his golden eyes burning right through mine. My heart began to pound faster again, my cheeks felt warm. I was completely taken aback by his instant concern for me.

I must have fallen asleep not long after our conversation, because I woke the next morning to find myself tucked into my own bed. I smiled at the memories of last night, how Edward and I were back to getting along. My smile faded quickly though, I was sure this happiness couldn't last for long, just like things always were. We'd be friends one minute and enemies the next. I had to take control before I lost my chance for good. I dressed in shorts and a tank top to prepare myself for a brisk morning run. That was sure to help keep my mind occupied for a while till everyone else woke up. As I descended the stairs and headed through the kitchen I halted at the sliding glass door. There he was, swimming in the pool. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms. Why did this always have to happen when I was in his presence? I drew in a deep breath and stepped out the door. I lost my balance, tripping down the two steps that led onto the patio, and falling face first. Leave it to me to make a total fool of myself.

"Well you're up early, or down should I say now," Edward chuckled as he swam over to the side of the pool closest to me, lifting himself up out of the water. I felt a cold wet hand grab me around the shoulders as he lifted me to my feet, stepping back I took in the beautiful masterpiece that stood before me. I couldn't help but let my gaze fall on him, water dripped down his perfectly built body. I shook my head to break myself out of the trance.

"I'm going for a morning run; I'll be back soon, okay?" I said quickly as I headed down the steps and onto the beach where I broke out into a sprint, I had to escape him for a while so I could compose myself. It was liberating, running with the beautiful scenery surrounding me.

"Mind if I join you?" I stopped running, coming to a halt to see Edward retracing his steps to stand in front of me.

"Or not, I'll just run the other direction then" He said as he started to walk past me back in the direction of the beach house. I had to take control, seize the opportunities I was give. I grabbed him around the arm to stop him.

"I don't mind if you run with me, I could use the company" I said trying to keep my emotions in check. A smile spread across his face. We ran side by side, much slower than my sprint I had started out with, enjoying the conversations and just being with each other. Edward was hard to keep up with when he ran; even walking together he seemed to have a quicker pace. I cursed my short legs and lack of coordination from keeping step with him. I found myself dazzled often being in his presence, he was always so graceful at whatever he was doing, how did I get so lucky to be this close to him?


	6. Chapter 6

Against All Odds

**Chapter 6:**

That evening we all prepared ourselves for a night out on the town. I felt a little apprehensive about venturing out to a club, let alone a bar for the first time. Alice and Kristen were more than thrilled to give me the makeover they'd been waiting for. After 3 hours of torture, I finally faced my new self in the mirror. There she stood staring back at me in heels and a too tight to breathe one shoulder, navy blue dress. I didn't even look like Bella, with this face painted on and this pin straight hair. I grimaced as I turned back around to face Alice and Kristen, who were more than pleased with their work.

"You're going to knock em dead tonight Bella, you look hot!" Alice cheered as she picked at my hair making sure it lay perfectly around my shoulders.

"I don't know about this, what if I fall? I mean really, you stick an uncoordinated person in heels, you're nuts." I complained flopping down onto my bed.

"You'll be fine Bell's; we'll have your back all night." Kristen reassured me pulling me off the bed and nudging me to the doorway.

The guys waited impatiently in the foyer for us to all be ready to go. Alice and Kristen were really dragging out my humiliation as they forced me to stay upstairs so I could make my "grand entrance" I waited for them to yell my name and then forced my unstable feet forward towards the staircase. I made sure to have a death grip on the railing as I took each step at a time. Edward stood closest to the staircase joking around with Jacob. His attention turned abruptly towards me as he heard me descending the stairs. His expression was something that caught my breath in my throat. I felt my heart begin to pound heavily against my chest, my legs felt like they weight a ton. His mouth fell open slightly, quickly turning into that crooked smile that I could never resist. I was proud of myself, I had made it down the steps without a bruise to be seen…or so I thought. As my confidence took the best of me I tripped over my own two left feet, as I reached the last step hurling forward face first towards the floor. Edward grabbed me quickly before I could ruin the so called masterpiece Alice had worked so hard on. He set me firmly back onto my feet still keeping his hand under my right elbow.

"You're still Bella under all that" Edward joked motioning to the makeup applied to my face, I smiled weakly.

I didn't belong here. I thought to myself as I sat awkwardly at the bar while everyone else was either off dancing or enjoying a drink. Edward came strolling towards me as he took the bar stool beside me.

"Having a good time?" He asked.

"Um, not really. This isn't me at all. But I'm enduring it for Kristen's sake." I said turning towards him. He laughed softly, as he took my hand into his and pulled me off the bar stool. I clenched my hands around his arm, keeping very close to his side, in case I were to lose my balance and fall like the klutz I am. My mouth went dry, my cheeks felt warm to the touch. He led me out onto the dance floor where we were surrounded by couples moving quickly to the beat of the music. I just stood there looking up at him. 'Say something, don't just stand there like an idiot' I thought to myself. The fast paced music quickly slowed down and so did everyone else around us.

"I can't dance," I mumbled quickly before he made a fool out of me.

"That's okay, slow dancing is easy," Edward said with a smirk, as he took my arms and gently wrapped them around his neck. He then slowly, cautiously, wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. We swayed to the music, and everyone around us just seemed to disappear. It was the perfect moment; I just never wanted it to end. I let my head dropped into his stone hard chest as the slow music continued, he gently held me closer, yet his hands around my back remained cautious as if he were afraid to break me.

After dancing to a few more songs Edward and I headed out onto the balcony of the club to get some fresh air. We both leaned against the railing overlooking the beach below us as the moon lit up the waves crashing to shore.

"You're a better dancer than you give yourself credit for," Edward laughed gazing over at me.

"Yeah right….you know what? I hate to ruin a perfectly amazing evening, but I have to point out I haven't seen you even touch a cigarette in a while." I could have slapped myself in the face for speaking my thoughts, afraid of his reaction. I could have very well just ruined our good streak at building a friendship.

"I gave it up. Just like you wanted, I don't want something like that to be the cause of us always arguing with each other. Plus you were right all along; I don't want to lose another day of my life as long as you're willing to be in it with me." Edward spoke turning his gaze out towards the ocean.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, was I hearing him right? He turned towards me then placing his hand against my cheek. My heart rate quickened as I felt a spark touch my cheek.

"I'm tired of fighting with you Bella, dancing around the real feelings. I can't keep myself away from you anymore." Edward spoke softly, his golden eyes burning through mine. This was a dream; it had to be, because this was too good to be happening to me. Just then Edward's body tensed up as he quickly balled his hand placed upon my cheek into a fist, dropping to his side as he stepped in front of me, protecting me from something, but what?


	7. Chapter 7

Against All Odds

**Chapter 7:**

I peered around Edward's body to see what had brought on his sudden shift in emotion. Walking towards us with a grin spread across his face was Tyler. As if he were gliding across the floor towards us, his eyes fixed only on me. He had changed so much since the last time I'd seen him. His dark brown hair was cut shorter and tousled in every direction; he was more masculine now than the teenage boy I had once loved. His sky blue eyes were calm and cheerful; he wore dark washed jeans and a loose fitted black t-shirt that actuated his muscles as he strode towards us. My mouth went dry and I found it difficult to breathe. Edwards hand grabbed mine trying causally to pull me back behind him, but I refused. Stepping out to stand by his side his hand still in mine I was ready to face my demons, and be rid of this nightmare once and for all. Tyler acted as if Edward didn't exist, as if I were standing here alone. He grabbed me up into a tight hug giving me no time to react.

"Bella," he whispered as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I shoved him away from me,

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I demanded almost yelling. Tyler smiled down at me as he moved his hand up to caress my cheek. I quickly slapped it away never taking my furious gaze off him.

"Well you can thank your folks for that, see, I called them up expressing my concerns about our relationship and they were putty in my hands," he laughed shifting abruptly towards Edward giving him the once over. Edward stepped forward and I heard a low growl coming from his throat, his lips were pulled back over his teeth. I was taken aback by his inhuman behavior.

"I think its best you leave Tyler…now!" Edward demanded, another low growl escaping his throat, but maintaining a calm composure. Tyler burst with laughter as he moved to drape his arm around my shoulders. Edward caught him by the wrist in midair; Tyler winced in pain as he pulled away from Edwards grip. "I really don't think this would be any of your business now would it? It's more between Bella and me." Tyler spoke, smirking at Edward and massaging his wrist.

"Okay look, both of you stop before you get us thrown out, you're causing a scene." I snapped motioning to the people who were starting to stare. I stepped away from Edward who grabbed my hand.

"Tyler and I need to talk, and get things cleared up." I spoke, glaring towards Tyler. Edward reluctantly released my hand from his, as I stepped away.

"I'll be fine, promise." I whispered to Edward, giving him a reassuring smile. I stalked off back inside the crowded club and towards the front doors, with Tyler hot on my trail. I was furious, my perfect evening with Edward was interrupted and by the person I never wanted to see again. Tyler needed to be set in his place, and I needed to start standing up for myself and tonight would be the start of it. When we were outside away from the distracting noise of the club I whirled around on my heels to face him.

"You need to leave; didn't you catch my hint on the phone earlier? We are through and I'm trying to move on, I don't love you anymore." I spat out throwing my hands up on my hips. Tyler grimaced at the last of my sentence stepping closer to me.

"You don't mean a thing you just said, and you know it. Look at us Bella, we've been through so much worse and you're just going to throw everything away for good over another fight?" Tyler calmly spoke back, his expression relaxed; he put on a good act, one I needed to be sure not to fall for anymore.

"I miss you Bell's, I miss –"

"Don't you call me that." I growled interrupting him. "I'm happier now, happier than I've been in a long time; we're done for good Tyler. Nothing you say or try to do will change that, so accept it." I breathed turning my back towards him. I was exhausted now, and just wanted to be done with him. I stepped towards the curb motioning for a taxi.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked in a panic, stepping beside me. I sighed and looked over my shoulder at him.

"I'm going home, you've ruined my evening so I'm ready to move on and start a new day tomorrow in hopes you'll be gone." I growled through my teeth with sarcasm in my tone. Just then a taxi pulled up alongside us, I stepped out onto the street, opening the back door. Tyler quickly blocked my movements, reaching inside the car, and spoke with the cab driving, then closing the door shut. The cab driver began pulling away.

"What are you doing?" I shouted angrily.

"I'm not letting you drive home in a filthy unsafe cab, I'll drive you home myself and you'll be done with me after that, I promise." Tyler sighed as he pulled his car keys from his pocket, dangling them in his hand. I was done arguing so I followed him towards the parking lot around the side of the building looking back at the front doors to the club. Edward would be upset to know that I gave in to this, but I would deal with that in the morning, so much for rekindling what was left of our friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

Against All Odds

**Chapter 8:**

It was a very silent drive back to the beach house; I sat motionless in my seat watching the houses become blurs as we drove too fast for our own safety. I felt Tyler's hand graze over my lap, as he took my hand into his. I forced myself away from his contact, but he only tightened his grip, suddenly I regretted leaving without giving Edward so much as a warning.

Relief swept over me as we pulled alongside the house. Tyler turned the key in the ignition letting the engine die down, along with releasing his hand from mine. I moved quickly; unbuckling my seat belt and reaching for the car door handle, when he pulled the door closed, trapping me inside his car.

"I'll walk you to the door, it'll make me feel better knowing you're safely inside," Tyler whispered as he reached across with his free hand to tuck a stray hair behind me ear, I shivered away from his touch.

I stumbled for my keys in my hand bag has he patiently waited by my side, he made me feel so nervous and I was ready to be safely inside the house away from him. I placed the key in the door knob and looked up at Tyler, who wore an unpleasant smile across his features.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, it was much appreciated and I hope you have a good rest of your evening," I tried to calming speak as I turned the key and opened the front door. As I stepped onto the threshold, smiling back at him and beginning to shut the door, he placed a forceful hand inside the door. Tyler placed his foot against the door and made his way inside, taking my hand off the door knob and shutting it behind us. Panic washed over me instantly, my mind went blank, and all self-defense I had ever learned in my short life quickly escape my brain. He cradled my head in his hands with more force than was necessary and bruised my lips with unwanted kisses; I struggled against his arms, trying with all the energy I had to fight him off. He grabbed me up into his arms and forced me further into the house, until I found us in the living room. My chance of escape had finally arrived; Tyler turned his back on me as he went to turn on the lamp on the end table.

I used this opportunity to my advantage forcing my trembling hand into a fist and connecting it with his jaw as he turned around to face me. His eyes shot up to mine with rage, as he snatched my hand and threw me down onto the sofa, I winced in pain trying to nurse my hand, I had no doubt it was probably broken now. Tyler grabbed me up by my neck; I dug my fingers into his arms and began kicking him as my last defense. Why was I giving up on myself? I shouldn't let it end like this. Edwards face flashed inside my mind, and tears began streaming down my cheeks.

I heard the front door open and I began to scream against Tyler's grasp around my throat, his hand automatically flew up to my mouth to muffle the noise, I sunk my teeth into the flesh of his palm and he released me from his grip. I had no energy left in me to fight him off, falling back on the sofa I tried to breathe and keep myself conscious and then I saw him. Edward came running into the living room, his eyes were no longer golden brown, but pitch black. His movements were too fast for me to keep up, as he swiftly moved to grasp Tyler by the neck forcing him off the floor with one hand. I heard a loud crack as I shifted my weight to find Tyler thrown down onto the coffee table; Tyler grabbed a hold of Edward's collar and connected his free hand with the side of his face.

Warm hands wrapped around me as I felt myself being lifted off the sofa, I turned my head to find Edward towering over Tyler, as Jasper and Alice intervened. I looked up to find Jacob smiling down at me as he carried me out of the living room away from the fight, Kristen close on his trailing calling out my name. Jacob gently laid me down onto my bed as Kristen rushed to my side whipping away the last remaining tears from my face, she nodded at Jacob who quickly turned and rushed back down stairs.

"Everything's going to be okay now, you're safe," Kristen reassured me, throwing her hands around me and wrapping me into a tight hug. I starred towards the doorway, praying that Edward was unharmed.


	9. Chapter 9

Against All Odds

**Chapter 9:**

I had finally managed to calm myself down, my breathing back to normal. Kristen sat by my side holding an ice pack around my hand that throbbed with pain. There was movement from behind us as I peered around my sister to find Edward leaning against the door way resting his head against it. He looked depleted; the right side of his face was red. As I strained my eyes to focus I could see a faint cut tracing down his cheek, my heart felt like it had been ripped open. It pained me to see Edward hurting, I wish I had the strength to care for him, to erase this whole evening from both our memories. Kristen lifted herself from my bedside, kissing me on my forehead and made her way out of the room. Edward remained motionless leaning against the door, not looking at me, but just staring down at the floor. I used my free hand to prop myself up in bed, trying my best to hide the pain that shot down my neck.

Edward slowly made his way into my room as he came to take Kristen's place by my side. His eyes ran over my face, taking in the bruises that were a shattering reminder of Tyler's force. His gaze trailed down my neck to reveal more bruising, as they fell upon my hand wrapped in ice. He gently lifted the ice pack away from my hand to find it swollen and red. I watched his expression the whole time, my heart breaking at every movement he made. A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly reached over to touch my cheek, his touch felt so cautious as if he were afraid to break me by touching my cheek completely. I used my free hand to press it against his. The coolness of his palm against my skin sent a shiver down my spine, raising goose bumps on my arms.

"I should have never let you leave with him," Edward sneered through his teeth, his eyes still fixed on my swollen hand.

"I could have prevented this." I removed my hand from his, placing it against his face and forcing him to look up at me. It killed me inside to see the pain he was fighting, and the regret he was carrying.

"Please don't take this burden upon yourself, I should have known better than to leave with him, I'm sorry," I voiced, letting my eyes drift away from his. He then took both of his hands placing them tenderly against my face, bringing my gaze back up to meet his.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella, but I can promise you I will never let anything hurt you again." The way he spoke my name sent my heart soaring up into my throat, I believed every word he spoke, and for once in my life I felt completely safe. Edward never left my side that evening, my eyes grew heavy as I lay beside him, taking in every inch of his perfect, flawless body, and for this moment I was grateful.

I woke up with a throbbing pain soaring through my hand, shifting my weight, carefully not to wake Edward up I looked at the time on my alarm clock, it was only 3:45 in the morning. I rolled back over to face Edward only to find my bed empty. I used the last of the energy I had left to force myself out of bed, making my way down into the kitchen. As I came around the corner from the staircase I could see light emanating from the kitchen and living room. Turning the corner I spotted Edward standing by the sliding glass door, staring out into the night. He must have heard my entrance because he turned to face me as I walked into the kitchen. A soft smile set across his face as he closed the distance between us.

"What are you doing up? You need your sleep," he softly whispered, the crooked smile I had fallen in love with appearing across his features. My eyes fell upon the cut tracing down his face, and the breaking of my heart came back.

I walked around him into the kitchen, where I pulled the first aid kit out from under the sink. I placed it upon the kitchen table, where I patted the surface beside it with my undamaged hand. Edward let out a soft laugh followed by a sigh as he lifted himself onto the table, his legs dangling over the side. I opened the first aid kit and started cleaning up his wound, the whole time his eyes never left my face, and I could feel their intensity as I worked. I added the finishing touches, placing a bandage across his cut and began to clean up my mess, when Edwards hand grazed across my working hands. I paused staring down at our hands entwined together than slowly lifted my face up to gaze into his astonishing golden brown eyes.

His hand slowly ran over my jaw line making its way up my blazing warm check then tangled itself into my hair. I closed my eyes only for a second only to hypnotize by his eyes once again. Our faces were so close I could feel his cool breath against my skin, and again my heart did that erratic dance that I now knew from memory. His lips gently brushed against mine, as he wrapped his other arm around me bringing me closer, cradling me in his arms. There wasn't enough room in my chest to contain all the emotions that were surging through me. I had longed for this moment, and finally here we were.


	10. Chapter 10  11

Against All Odds

**Chapter 10:**

The following week had passed by smoothly, Edward and I spent every moment we had together, something I had longed for. Edward's attitude had changed drastically since our arrival to the beach house. No longer were we fighting, jumping down each other's throats, but enjoy the company of the other. He had become more protective over me, but that was to be expected, right? At times it had proven to get under my skin; how I felt restricted from doing anything without him interfering and feeling he needed to save my life. Even when I'd become my clumsy old self he'd come running to help me before I could cause permanent damage, as if he knew I was about to hurt myself.

But on the other hand he never ceased to amaze me, and at the same time I was blessed to be in his presence. His perfect figure, not a blemish or a flaw to be found on his body stuck out dramatically to my pale complexion and thin build. He was a masterpiece while I was a blank canvas. I had begun to notice a lot about Edward since our vacation had started. Like the way his eyes would change colors, whenever he was angry the golden brown would dissolve away to be replaced by pitch black that left him to look intimidating. Or no matter how much effort he put into a rigorous activity he never showed signs of exhaustion, his breathing never changed, and there was never a drop of sweat to be found on his body. And the last thing that I could find no explanation for was the sound of a low growl the escaped his mouth the evening Tyler had interfered, he didn't sound human.

My hand had finally healed back to its normal working self. Alice had brought it upon herself to make me over once again for an evening out on the town. I groaned as I once again glowered at the beautiful stranger in the mirror. She was wearing dark washed skinny jeans paired with black suede heels and a loose fitted purple blouse. It was much better than wearing a dress that cut off my air supply, I thought to myself trying to look at the bright side. Edward was patiently waiting in the living room with Jasper and Jacob; once we were all set we headed out to a seafood restaurant where we all enjoyed the cool night air on a patio overlooking the ocean. I had left our table to head inside to the bar to pick up two strawberry banana smoothies for Edward and I while we waited for our meals. I sat at the bar taking in the nautical theme of the restaurant, my eyes fell upon a gangling looking man sitting at the far end of the bar, he had a pale complexion with blonde hair that was cut short and slicked back, he was staring at me with suspicious eyes. I quickly repositioned myself on the bar stool keeping my back to the man, I always seems to attract trouble and that's exactly what he looked like; trouble.

I felt an ice cold hand run over my neck settling on my shoulder as I abruptly turned around to find the man hovering over me, his eyes scanning my face.

"Can I help you?" I spoke in a demanding tone. He only laughed taking a stand of my hair into his hands and breathing in deeply.

"You smell delectable," He sighed taking the bar stool next to me. I grew very impatient for my drinks to be ready, peering over the bar table looking to see what was taking so long. The man watched my every movement, never missing a beat. He made me feel uneasy the way his eyes watched over me. I had finally had enough when I hopped off the stool to make my escape. Only to be caught by his hand wrapping around my wrist, glaring up at him I noticed his eyes were blood red, his touch was as cold as Edward's. I snatched my wrist away from him, hoping to make a quick escape before Edward came looking for me. The last thing I wanted was for his temper to flare and his protective side to lash out on this stranger. I thought too soon, as I turned away from the man bumping right into Edward. I rubbed my hand over my forehead; he was like running into a brick wall. Edward's arm grasped mine, pulling me gently aside, never taking his eyes off the man. A low growl escaped both their lips, and I stood there dumb-founded. They stood motionless, staring each other down with intense eyes. After a few moments Edward wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out of the restaurant.

"I had the situation under control," I mumbled, pulling away from his touch.

"It sure looked like it," Edward snapped, I was taken aback by his attitude towards me, and was harshly reminded of our former relationship towards each other. I tried to keep my emotions under control, afraid to spark a fight that I so dreaded.

"Edward, I'm not a child I can fend for myself. I know you care about me and want to keep me protected, but it's really starting to get out of hand," I spoke setting my lips in a firm line and crossing my arms over my chest, trying to guard my heart from the breaking that was sure to happen.

"You seem to always attract bad news Bella, if it's not injuring yourself it's someone trying to injure you. If you don't want my help any more than so be it!" Edward growled, his voice rising.

I flinched away from his outburst. He turned his back on me, stalking off towards the parking lot. My eyes began to swell up with tears as I watched him jump inside his jeep, the engine roaring to life, and then speeding out of the parking lot. I slumped down onto a nearby bench and let the tears flow. Nothing was ever easy, or simple. I could thank myself for once again ruining probably my last chance with him. As the tears subsided, I began to feel better, but not in the way I wanted. I resented him for always watching over me. His protective side had become such a nuisance in my mind, I felt restricted with him since the Tyler incident and I hated that. How I wished we could go back in time and start over, I would have warned Edward that evening and none of this would have ever happened.

**Chapter 11:**

Edward kept his distance from me after that evening, and every time I tried to make amends he would always push me away. Jacob became my crutch when things between Edward and I began falling apart, and I found myself spending more of my time with him. His cheerful attitude and carefree sense about everything really lifted my spirits.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon; a slight breeze was blowing, masking the heat that created drops of perspiration on your body when you stepped outside the comfort of the air condition. The group and I were packing for a day out on the public beach. I was never a big fan of the sun, which explained my pale complexion; I packed a small beach bag with two books, a towel, sunscreen, and my iPod. Preparing myself to have an escape from joining in on anything Edward would be involved in. Alice, Kristen, and I settled ourselves down on the hot sand as the boys went off to play Football near the water. I sat in a beach chair applying liberal amounts of sun screen while Alice and Kristen were sprawling out on beach towels ready to soak up the sun. Just as I was settling down with a book in my hands Jacob came running towards me, hovering over me. I peeked up at him shielding my eyes from the sun with my arms.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked in a light hearted tone, he just smirked at me as he took the book from my hand tossing it in the sand. He grabbed me up with one arm tossing me over his shoulders.

"You better put me down right now, Jacob Black or else!" I yelled playfully, squirming under his grip.

"Or else what?" He questioned me.

I watched as water rushed up over his legs, and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist, preparing myself to be thrown into the ocean. Jacob unhinged my arms from around him as he brought me around to face him, giving me a quick smile before he dunked me into the ocean; I grabbed him around the knees bringing him down with me. As we rough housed in the water I caught a glimpse of Edward still playing Football with Jasper. I was instantly hypnotized by the way his muscles moved, how graceful he was and at the same time so masculine. Quickly shaking myself out of the trance I stood up, ringing the water from my hair as I splashed Jacob with salt water and headed back up onto the beach.

The sand burned my feet; I could feel the skin sizzling against the sand that was heated from the sun as I took off into a run for my beach chair. I was blindsided, thrown off my balance as something hard hit me around my ribs, losing my balance I fell down into the sand clenching my sides with my arms. The bright sun had shown intense down on me as I turned my face into the hot sand to escape it. I was quickly relieved when a shadow cast down on me, turning over onto my back I looked up to find a guy hovering over me. He was gorgeous, with a masculine build; he wore a military hair cut cropped short. He reached his hand out helping me up onto my feet.

"I am so sorry, are you alright?" He asked apologetically striking me with pearly white teeth, and a smile that would send any girl into a frenzy of giggles.

"I'm fine, it's okay," I stumbled over my words trying to keep from looking like an idiot. His eyes fell upon my side, reaching out to touch it. I stepped back away from his touch as his ice cold hands gently laid themselves around my waist. Why was every guy that touched me as cold as ice?

"I hurt you, I'm really sorry," he apologized again; I looked down at my side to find it already bruising up; great! As I looked up to return to his golden brown eyes I was sidetracked by Edward. He was standing; frozen in the ocean, giving me a death glare along with the guy I stood in front of. Shaking my head away from Edward's gaze I looked back up at the guy standing before me.

"I'm fine, promise, nothing a little ice can't fix." He wasn't buying it and I could tell.

"Let me buy you dinner," He spoke; his voice sang to me like beautiful music, I was instantly drawn to him; addicted.

"You don't have to go through all that trouble," I responded quickly, he placed his index finger against my lips, cutting off my words.

"Yes I do, I just almost killed you with this football," He gestured to the ball lying at our feet.

"At least let me buy you a drink then, or some ice for your side." He was desperately trying to make up for what had just happened; I gave him a warm smile, my eyes again falling on Edward who now had his hands drawn into tight fist at his side, anger raging through his gaze.

"I'll take that drink," I answered, returning my gaze to those mesmerizing brown eyes. He held out his hand, and I placed mine in his palm as he shook it.

"I'm Will." I lost my words as I found myself getting lost in his eyes, he was more beautiful than humanely possible, the way the sun glistened again his blonde hair, and his eyes sparkled. I wanted to slap myself across the face for gawking, but I decided against it, as I shook myself back into reality.

"I'm Isabella, but please, call me Bella or I'll have to hit _you_ with the football," I joked.


	11. Chapter 12  13

Against All Odds

**Chapter 12:**

That afternoon I wandered the beach with Will heading towards the pier to take him up on that drink offer. I was astounded at how easy he was to talk to; words just flowed out of my mouth like I'd known him all my life. It was an instant connection, and just like with Edward, I felt completely myself with Will, totally safe being in his presence. Often I would have to break myself away from gazing into his eyes, as if he'd temporarily placed a spell on me; dazzling me. We leaned against the railing of the pier sipping at our lemonades, talking, and exchanging stories. I was amazed at how much I seemed to have in common with him, he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking when he'd ask me a question. He quickly made it easier to get over Edward, but only to a point.

"I like you Bella, and what I'd like even more is if you'd let me take you out to dinner tonight," Will spoke softly running his large hand across my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

My cheeks quickly became warm to the touch, I looked down at my feet trying to conceal it, but he stopped me as he placed his hand against my chin, lifting my face up to once again gaze into his eyes. I lost my train of thought, scrambling through my mind trying to come up with words, but I only drew a blank, why did every guy do this to me?

"Y-yes, I'd love that," I spat out nervously, giving him a warm smile. He draped his arm around my shoulders, with a soft laugh escaping his lips as we walked back to the beach where everyone was.

As we approached the group, they were packing up to head back to the beach house. Edward stood frozen as he was bent over a cooler, his back to us. It almost looked like he recoiled away from our approaching steps, standing up right urgently he turned on us, anger still surging through his eyes, which were now pitch black. I shuddered away from his gaze, Will's arm tightening around my shoulders in a protective way. My eyes peered up to look at Will's expression and I halted to a stop to find his eyes the same angry black as Edwards. What was going on? Why was I so over observant to notice these differences? Something wasn't right about Edward, or Will, or even the stranger from the restaurant, but at the same time all three of them had striking similarities which amplified my interest. I needed to find out the truth behind all this.

I said my goodbyes to Will; he embraced me into a comforting hug, whispering into my ear,

"Can't wait to see you tonight." His cool breath tickled my ear, flowing down onto my neck. I glanced over my shoulder to get one last glimpse of him before heaving myself into Kristen's car.

"Well he's a looker," Kristen responded wryly, keeping her gaze on the road before us. I blushed wildly at her comment, quickly shaking myself out of the stupid teenage girl immersed in a crush I was quickly becoming.

"He's okay," I shrugged; I wonder if I was a good liar?

"Well I can tell you right now Edward's not too thrilled about him," she snapped back at me,

"Edward made his decision, it's either his way or the high way, and nothing will ever change. I've tried reconnecting with him, but he won't budge…it's a lost cause anyway," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest and peering angrily out the window. My mind wandered back to Edward's strange behavior, and I couldn't shake the image of those black eyes boring down on me.

After arriving back at the beach house, I locked myself away in my room to prepare myself for the evening ahead. I was relieved to be able to dress myself for once and I took advantage of this opportunity. I could almost hear Alice grumbling under her breath when she saw my attire. I sat down on my bedside, starring at myself in the mirror. I put on a pair of navy blue shorts, paired with a gray V-neck t-shirt and silver sandals I had managed to sneak out of my sister's room. I kept my hair natural, letting it drape my shoulders, I never fully understood why Kristen or Alice caked on so much make up, and I was more than happy with my face, my freckles being the only interesting thing upon it anyways. After composing myself I headed down to relax in the living room, where I found Edward and Jacob watching a soccer game on TV, my heart sunk as I saw the crooked smile disappear from Edward's face when he saw me enter the room. Slumping down onto the opposite sofa from them I waited, anxiously for Will to arrive and save me from my thoughts. A commercial came on and Edward glared over at me, I could instantly feel his gaze as I quickly looked up at him.

"What?" I spat out, raising one eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" He growled back, I hesitated to answer knowing very well his reaction wouldn't be pleasant. Just then the doorbell rang and my heart jumped into my throat. I threw myself off the sofa to go answer the door. Edward grabbed me around the arm, yanking me back from my sprinting.

"I'll answer it," he growled, releasing me and marching towards the door. I followed him, waiting next to the staircase, becoming very irritated at every step he took. He opened the door to reveal Will standing at the threshold in dark brown khaki shorts, and a white graphic t-shirt paired with a plaid button down. They both stood their frozen, glowering at each other, and if I squinted my eyes enough I could faintly see the blackness of their eyes. Edward's mouth began moving quickly, and from what my ears could pick up it sounded like a warning, Will's body went tense, only to relax completely when his eyes fell upon me. I took that as an invitation to intervene, walking towards them I stepped around Edward to stand by Will's side.

"Ready to go?" Will asked softly placing his hand on the small of my back, I smiled up at him, and turning on my heels away from Edward as Will escorted me to his car.

**Chapter 13:**

We arrived at a small burger shack on the pier, placing our orders then heading down to sit on the beach together to enjoy our food and the sunset. "I'm sorry again for earlier today, hitting you with that football. I guess you just blended in with the sand, considering your paleness and all," Will chuckle, tossing a few fries into his mouth. I playfully punched him in the arm, surprised at my force as I knocked him over in the sand, we both burst into laughter; he was lucky I had a sense of humor.

That evening we headed up to the boardwalk and strolled together along the shops that lined the walkway. As we were walking our hands brushed against each other and I could feel my cheeks beginning to blush, he slowly took my hand into his entwining our fingers together, now I knew my face was beet red. After our evening out I had invited Will back to the beach house, the group had been planning on doing another bon-fire down on the beach, and I thought it a perfect opportunity for everyone to get more acquainted with Will. We could hear the music blaring from the patio as we headed around the side of the house out onto the beach; the guys were throwing a ball back and forth while the girls sat around the fire talking. Kristen stood up from her seat when she saw us approach; her expression wasn't pleasant as she yanked me away from Will and out of ear shot.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, her eyes staring down Will.

"You said early we were having a bon-fire tonight so I brought Will back here to enjoy it as well," I spoke back, pressing my hands into my hips, the last thing I wanted was my sister on my case too.

"Okay, but if any drama starts tonight it's all on you," Kristen spat, jabbing her index finger towards me; I just rolled my eyes and rejoined Will. As we approached the bon-fire Edward's body went ridged as he turned to face us, his black eyes staring us down, I shuttered away from her intense gaze, as I tugged on Will's arm. Will instantly noticed my sudden change and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, he settled himself down onto the sand by the fire pulling me down with him, his eyes never leaving Edward's.

The group was quickly warming up to Will, as if he had put the same spell on them as he had me with his charm, Edward was the only exception for permanently holding grudges, he made sure to keep his distance. I pried myself from Will's arms as I stood up to stretch, then headed inside the house to get us something to drink, I could feel someone following me as I peered over my shoulder to find Edward hot on my trail.

"Go away Edward," I all but snapped as I stepped inside the beach house.

"What I'm not allowed to step foot in my own beach house while you're around?" he growled, almost slamming the sliding glass door behind us, I flinch from the sound.

"You had amble opportunity to come in here all night, and you chose now when I'm heading inside?" I gritted through my teeth, forcing myself to keep my back towards him as I poured Will and I a glass of soda, I knew if I were to face him I would lose my temper completely. I was suddenly pushed against the fridge, Edward's hands grasping my shoulders, his grip too tight, too forceful.

"You need to get away from him now Bella, for your own safety." His eyes were alarmed, still pitch black, with dark circles forming under them, his voice was strained but I struggled to stay angry with him.

"You don't even know him Edward, if you'd give him a chance you'd see he's a great guy, but you're so stuck in your ways…nothing will ever change," I sighed, trying to wiggle myself out of his grip, but he only held me tighter to the fridge. I should have been scared, but I wasn't, I almost considered questioning him about his abnormal behavior but decided against it. The last thing I needed was for his temper to spike more than it already had.

Suddenly his body went tense, his lips pulled back over his teeth and a low, fierce growl escaped his throat. My eyes shot open wide to be witnessing this with his face so close to mine. He twisted around, keeping me behind his back and still pinned to the fridge as he faced whatever was threatening him. I glanced around his side to find Will standing in the door way, his hands balled into fist and his face the same expression as Edwards; now I was scared.


	12. Chapter 14  16

Against All Odds

**Chapter 14:**

"Let her go Edward," Will spoke calmly his posture still tense, his hands were trembling, and I could tell he was trying his best to keep himself under control. "Leave…now," Edward hissed, another low growl erupting from his throat. Will stepped further inside the house as he slowly inched his way around the sofa towards the kitchen table. "I said leave!" Edward shouted; I all but jumped out of my skin at his ferocious tone. "I know all about you Cullen, let her go, and we can settle this like men," Will spoke, with warning in his tone as he inched slowly closer to us. Edward reluctantly loosened his grip around me, letting me go completely, but his postured never relaxed. "We have nothing to settle, and I don't ever want to see you with your paws on Bella again," Edward growled through his teeth, his posture swiftly changed as he moved into a crouch, I didn't understand anything that was going on. "Oh but I think otherwise, you see, you took something from me so I think it only fair to take something from you," Will responded, a smirk spreading across his lips, his eyes darting from Edward's to mine. Edward followed his gaze as he peered over his shoulder at me, his head turning abruptly back. When I looked away from Edward I saw them both crouched down, glaring at each other, then I heard a click and my eyes fell upon the white fangs that had appeared in their mouth. I gasped, clasping my hands over my mouth, my eyes wide with fear to be witnessing what I was.

It all happened too fast, Edward hurled himself forward at Will who automatically jumped into the air; both their movements were swift and too quick for my eyes to keep up. Will landed gracefully behind Edward, grabbing him around the neck and tossing him across the room, he landed with a loud thud into the bookcase along the far wall of the living room. I cried his name as I forced my feet to move away from the fridge, my natural instinct was to help him, but what was I going to do? Will smirked as he turned to face me, his eyes no longer friendly as he strolled towards me. "You're very precious to Edward, why you are? Well, that just baffles me…you're a human, he should have drank you dry when he had the chance…oh well." I coward backwards, trying to escape him, fumbling for the drawer that held the knives. Will moved like lightening, before I could even blink he was hovering over me, his face against my neck as he breathed in deeply. "I guess I understand why he's kept you alive, you smell mouthwatering," Will whispered into my ear, his fingers making circles on my neck. I clenched my eyes shut, it was hopeless to fight back, when I saw the strength he had to take Edward down, and yelling at the top of my lungs would do me no good, he was too quick for anyone of my friends. Tears trickled through my eye lids as I envisioned my sister; and my friends down on the beach, completely carefree, totally oblivious to what was happening to me right now. "I always love a good game, I just figured Edward would have put up more of a fight for you, to save his dear Bella," Will chucked as he tangled his fingers through my hair.

Just then Will was lifted off the ground, and I saw Edward standing behind him, he spun around, Will still in his tight grip and tossed him towards the front door. Will crashed onto the marble flooring of the foyer, Edward wasted no time, and he pounced on Will, slamming his face into the floor. The sliding glass door slide abruptly open as Jasper and Jacob stormed through it, Jaspers eyes were as dark as the night, fangs visible in his mouth as well. Jacob still remained human, from what I could tell, his chest heaving; as him and Jasper marched through the living room and kitchen. Edward stood up suddenly blocking Jasper and Jacob from going any further. "No!" Edward shouted, "He's coming back for revenge, he's my problem and I'm going to give him what he deserves." Jasper and Jacob recoiled backwards, I took this opportunity the run and stand by Jacob's side; who took me under his arm. All three of us watched Edward dragged Will out the front door, slamming it behind him. I then lost all my control sobbing heavily into Jacob's chest.

**Chapter 15:**

I sat anxiously on the sofa, occasionally looking towards the front door, with Jacob's arm wrapped around me and Kristen at my side. Alice and Jasper paced the room quietly. I had so many questions buzzing through my brain, but I restrained myself from asking until the current situation was taken care of; Will. I was so naïve, so blind to not see who he really was. He was only with me for one reason and that was to get back at Edward, but what had Edward done to make him so violent, so determined to kill both of us? I let my head drop, my long brown locks of hair draping around me; shielding me.

Edward walked slowly through the front door just then, his expression pained. Everyone jumped to their feet as he entered the living room, except me, I sat there frozen my eyes fixed on Edward. Alice and Jasper quickly joined Edward's side as he ushered them out onto the patio, shutting the sliding glass door behind them. Kristen and Jacob returned to my side as we all watched out the window. Edward was talking quickly to Alice and Jasper, all three occasionally looking back at me; could they make it more obvious that I was the center of their conversation? After what seemed like hours they finally re-entered the house, Edward came to stand in front of me, holding out his hand, I automatically took it as he pulled me off the sofa. He led me out onto the patio and then down on the beach. I peered up into his eyes which still remained black, but his fangs had retracted, making him appear almost human. He stared at me momentarily, evaluating how to go about the situation.

I couldn't hold back anymore, there was too much swimming around inside my mind that needed to be released.

"What are you?" was my first question, the main question I desperately needed answered. The crooked smile I adored slowly crept across his face as he looked away towards the horizon then back into my eyes, his fingers raking through his hair.

"I'm a vampire or a hybrid vampire if you want to be more precise," he spoke, never taking his eyes off me, afraid to miss my reaction. I took in what he said, half expecting that answer.

"Are you the only one?" Edward took my hand pulling me down onto the sand, ready to tell me his story.

"No, I'm not the only one, Alice and Jasper are also hybrids, along with Will," Edward continued. "Why was Will after you, he said he was getting revenge." I questioned.

"Because a few years ago his clan had attacked my family, I used to have a brother; Emmet. He was like a giant bear, always ready for the fight, but once you get him started it's hard to control him. Will's clan has always been considered enemies to my family, and one day they happened to cross our path, taunting us. Emmet wouldn't have any of it and he went off. Will proved to be more powerful, he's much older than Emmet so he picked him as an easy target, taking him down, and in the end killing him." I placed my hand upon Edward's entwining our fingers. Edward's gaze returned to the horizon as he continued his story.

"I was outraged, what Will did was uncalled for. I went on a rampage after that, hunting him down. When I finally found him, he was weak. I took pity on him and decided against it so I left him live. As I was heading back home I came across some nomads, they felt threatened because I was on their territory, they were hostile and I fought back killing the male, and leaving the female to flee. I then found out that they were close friends of Will's, so now he's back for his revenge." I tried taking in everything he was telling me, but it all felt unreal. Vampires and mythical creatures really did exist, what else was I totally oblivious too?

"Did you…kill Will?" I asked my voice shaky. Edward only shook his head.

"I guess I'm too passive, I left him live, he's badly beaten, but he'll heal once he feeds, hopefully he'll take that opportunity and leave us alone." A shiver ran down my spine to realize after everything that happened tonight Will was still alive.

"What do you feed on? How do you walk in the sunlight?" All these questions began pouring out of my mouth. Edward chuckled softly as he turned to face me.

"We feed on humans, and animals. Don't worry we don't kill the humans we just feed on them long enough to regain our strength, then we erase their memory by dazzling them silly." Edward then pulled a silver necklace out from under his shirt, it had intricate details of ivy wrapping around the chain. "And this is how I can walk in the sunlight, as long as I have this on, and my thirst is quenched I can walk around during the day; day-walkers."

Everything was quickly coming into place; Edward was a vampire, along with his entire family. I still felt uneasy knowing Will was left to walk away from today's fiasco.

"What about the guy from the restaurant? The night we….stopped talking and went back to arguing." I pressed on.

"He's a nomad, or close friend of Will's as well, I read his mind, and he's here to check up on me for Will's sake." Edward added shifting his weight on the sand to face me completely.

"You read minds?" I asked my eyes wide with interest, a low chuckle escaped his lips and I was never happier to hear him laugh.

"Some of us have special powers, I can read minds, Alice can predict futures, but only if the person decides it and Jasper can change your mood. He's tested it out a few times on you but with no success. I've tried reading your mind as well." I crossed my arms over my chest giving him a stern look. Edward quickly threw his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Don't worry, when I even attempt to read your mind, I come up blank and all I get his blackness, so your thoughts are safe from me, it's like you're immune to us." My posture relaxed just then, but another question quickly popped into my mind.

"Will and the stranger from the restaurant said I smell really good, and Will said he didn't understand why you hadn't drank me yet." I struggled to keep my eyes on Edward as I was saying this, in fear of his reaction.

"Your blood and the scent of your blood is the strongest I've ever smelled in my entire existence, but I would never harm you by sinking my fangs into you," Edward said struggling to hold back a laugh. His expression quickly turned serious.

"I care too much for you Bella, and I'd never hurt you or let someone else hurt you. I couldn't live with myself then." His hand slowly molded against my cheek as he reached forward and gently kissed my forehead.

**Chapter 16:**

Everything was slowly coming into place, Edward was a vampire; I had only caught a glimpse of how powerful he was when he was angered, but somewhere inside of me for the first time ever I felt frightened of his strength. What happened if we continued on our routine path of fighting, what if I pushed him too far? Would he harm me then, when his anger reached great heights that even he couldn't control himself? I was shaken by this, but could never live up to telling him my true feelings to what he was. It was hard enough to watch the pain he'd gone through when he witnessed what Tyler has done to me, to see how much he was struggling, and for that I could never build up the courage to tell him his true power and strength frightened me into watching what I say around him. He probably expected me to be shocked, scared out of my wits, but I wasn't, I always had this voice in the back of my mind telling me he was different, but I could never completely figure it out; until now.

That evening after our long conversation on the beach I settled myself on the edge of my bed, letting it all sink in. It felt like I was dreaming, like everything that happened today was just from my imagination, how badly I just wanted to pinch myself and wake up, go back to normal. Kristen checked on me often, acting like the concerned sister she sometimes turned out to be. I eventually settled in early for the evening, only to be left lying in bed staring at the ceiling, there was no way I'd be able to sleep soundly after today's events. The images of Edward's fangs flashed painfully across my eyes as I relived the feud from earlier, the blackness of his eyes which showed no emotion but to kill. I shivered to think of such horrible thoughts trying hard to focus only on the human Edward I thought I knew. How desperately I wanted to go back to that.

I shot out of bed, done torturing myself with my own thoughts, and decided to head down into the living room to settle down with a good book that was sure to keep my mind off things. I tip-toed quietly passed Edward's bedroom, the door was cracked up slightly, and I took my chances as I peered slowly through the illuminated crack of the door. Edward paced the room a few times, finally settling himself down onto his bed where he lounged with his arms rested behind his head as he closed his eyes. I noticed him swiftly pull his iPod from the night stand as he slowly calmed down, and his body relaxed. Then it dawned on me, he was just as pained about today's events as I was, if not more.

I settled myself down onto the sofa in the living room as I drew a blanket up over my legs and opened my book to begin reading. I was instantly relieved as I was engaged with the story. Romance novels never ceased to amaze me, because everything always worked out in the end for the characters, they always got their fairy tale happy ending. If only real life could be that simple at times.

There was a creaky noise coming from the foyer, I thought nothing of it, half expecting Edward or someone else from the household to come strolling into the living room. I returned my attention back to my book as I flipped over to the next chapter, pulling the blanket tighter around me as a chill ran across. Just then a cold hand wrapped around my face covering their palm over my mouth to keep me from screaming out for help. I strained my eyes to look up under their force, only to be dreadfully faced with Will, and a strikingly beautiful red head at his side. They both wore smirks of accomplishment as they glared down upon me. The red head I had no doubt was a vampire, her fire red hair lay neatly in curls around her shoulders against her pale complexion.

"Shh, we don't want to wake up the neighbors," Will chuckle, tightening his grip around my mouth. The red head took his place as he jumped over the sofa to lean over me.

"Edward is too much of a softy, it's a shame he didn't destroy me when he had the chance, because with what's going to happen to you…will be his entire fault." The red head burst into laughter, stopping abruptly as Will shot her a menacing glare.


	13. Chapter 17  18

Against All Odds

**Chapter 17:**

I struggled under Will's grip as he dragged me from the house, as I became desperate to escape I sunk my teeth into his palm. I was free, Will shrieked in pain as he recoiled away from me, I took off in a sprint back towards the house, and all the while in the back of my mind I knew running would be a lost cause. I started yelling at the top of my lungs, praying someone would hear my cries for help, desperately hoping Edward would burst through the front doors to save me once again. That was wishful thinking, I was yanked backwards, Will grabbed me by my hair and I could feel the soaring pain running through my scalp. He snatched me up into his arms and threw me over his shoulder, the red head still hot on his trail.

"You're very stubborn Bella, keep it up and I'll kill you slower…maybe I should just wait till Edward comes to your rescue and torture him by letting him watch you die," Will responded both him and the red head delighted with his devious plan.

I eventually gave up fighting and fell limb over Will's shoulder; I had no hope this time. What were the odds of me cheating death again, pretty slim.

I must have fallen asleep on our journey. Because when I awoke I found myself in a small broom closet covered in dust and cob webs. I jumped to my feet and bolted for the door only to come to a screeching halt when the door wouldn't budge. Tears began streaming down my cheeks as I cried out desperately for help, I eventually slid down against the door and curled up into a fetal position as the sobbing continued. Would Edward have noticed by now that I was missing? What about everyone else, I had no idea what time it could have been, or how long I had been trapped inside the closet. As the tears subsided I could faintly hear Will's voice coming from the opposite side of the door, he was speaking to the red head no doubt which I had learned was named Victoria.

"How much longer are we going to wait Will? Her scent is driving me insane, and I'm growing impatient and extremely thirsty. Please just let me have one taste."

"NO! You will get your turn when Edward shows up, and trust me he will. I made sure to leave our scents and our trail behind so he could easily find us. This time it'll be two against one and with Bella here, he will putty in my hands," Will chuckled.

I could hear the clanking of a chain and the knocking of a lock as the door flew up. I shielded my eyes from the bright lights after being hidden away in the dark for so long. Will stepped forward inside the closet and scooped me up into his arms. I took in what I could as he carried me from the broom closet. We were strolling through an elegant living room with lush sofas surrounding a gigantic fireplace; I spotted Victoria on the far side of the room holding open a door. She smiled at me, licking her lips as Will past her with me still in his grasp. I was being carried down a flight of stairs into what I had no doubt would be the basement. He dropped me with more force than necessary onto the cold cement floor. I rolled over to look up at him clenching my left shoulder from the fall. Will turned his back on me and looked up the stairs where Victoria was descending; white fangs were now visible against her red lips.

"He's almost here, I can smell him," Will growled and as he turned to glare down upon me his fangs also appearing.

The basement was enormous, with large pillars placed strategically along the floor. Will paced in circles between Victoria and I as he waited. I scrambled back against the stone wall and struggled to stand up while still clenching my shoulder which was now throbbing in pain. With the blink of an eye Victoria was hovering over me, her ice cold hands wrapped around my neck as she slammed me hard into the wall, she gently brushed the hair away from my neck exposing it.

"Not yet," Will shouted, a low growl erupting through his throat.

Victoria only loosened her grip around my neck slightly, but still remained holding me against the wall. Just as quickly as she bolted across the room towards me both her and Will turned their heads towards the stair case. My heart began pounding hard against my chest and I knew then that Edward had arrived.

**Chapter 18:**

Victoria re tightened her cold grip around my neck, swinging me harshly away from the wall to stand in front of her as she laid her face against my shoulder. She used her free hand to stroke the side of my neck, and I could faintly feel a wicked smile curling across her features.

"I'm going to drain you dead," she whispered into my ear, a soft giggle followed.

Will stood with his back to us glaring impatiently up the staircase. Edward descended the stairs cautiously, his hands balled into tight fists. My breath caught in my throat to notice her had come alone, and tears began swelling up in my eyes; he stood no chance against two vampires.

"Edward, so glad you could join us," Will spoke clapping his hands together with a wide grin appearing across his face as he ushered Edward farther into the basement.

Edward immediately spotted me, his eyes black as night set across a pain and horrified expression. He winced away from my gaze when he saw the tears sliding down my already stained cheeks. He abruptly turned to face Will who rocked on his heels, a low chuckle erupting from his lips.

"Let her go Will," Edward growled stepping closer to him, Will erupted louder with laughter, and he almost glided across the room with graceful speed to stand in front of me.

"Now why would I do that, after the trouble I went through to get her?" Will responded, stroking my cheek and placing a gently kiss upon my hand, I struggled under Victoria's grip to smack him away, but she only held me tighter.

"Feisty, I love when my dinner puts up a good fight," Will teased, glancing back at Edward, then returning his gaze to me he gently took my hand back into his and lift the sleeve of my shirt towards my elbow.

Victoria hissed through her teeth as she lowered her face closer to me. Will flashed his fangs up at her and she retreated away from his warning.

"Go take care of him," Will demanded, as he took me into his arms.

I watched as Victoria flew across the room at Edward. His fangs appeared quickly and he launched forward at Victoria grabbing her around the neck with one hand and slamming her hard down onto the cement flooring. Will slammed me back against the wall as he lifted my arm to his mouth, I could feel his cold breath against my skin as goose bumps raised all over my body. I shuttered away from his touch turning my head to the side closing my eyes as tight as I could the last of my tears escaping and glistening against my cheeks and I whispered what would probably be my last words.

"I love you Edward,"...

Next Chapters are on their way. I just wanted to give a shout out to all my dedicated readers who have reviewed and send me the messages. I really do appreciated all your support and it keep me writing.

Also keep an eye out for a sneak peak at my next story. I will be posting a preview to it at the end of this story.


	14. Chapter 19

Against All Odds

**Chapter 19:**

I opened my eyes to get one last glimpse of Edward; he had Victoria back up on her feet with his arms wrapped tightly around her exposing her neck, his fangs just inches from her skin.

"Let her go Will, or I'll kill Victoria," Edward growled, almost pleading.

Will positioned us both to face Edward, my arm still held tightly in his grip, so tight I could feel it slowly going numb; at least then the pain wouldn't be so bad when he finally ended me.

"Go right ahead, she's no use to me anymore," Will snickered; bring my wrist back up this his mouth.

Just then there was a thunderous bang from the above floor, and just as fast as I could blink Jasper bolted down the stairs barreling straight towards Will, his fangs exposed and mouth wide open. Will let out a loud growl as he tossed me aside, so hard I went flying across the room landing into one of the pillars, my head smashed against it as I fell to the ground and I could instantly feel the throbbing pain. Jasper grabbed Will around the neck, still barreling forward as he smashed him into the stone wall, his mouth quickly connecting with Wills neck, biting out a huge chunk of skin. My vision was becoming blurry as I tried to stay focused on what was going on, a loud shriek echoed through the basement, and Will's whole body began crumpling into dust around Jasper's feet. I quickly returned my gaze back to Edward, who still had Victoria under his tight grasp, he snapped her neck with one swift movement and I watched as she took collapsed, slowly disintegrating into dust across the floor. I struggled to sit upright and soon I felt Edwards's cool hands wrapping around me, holding me tightly to his chest.

Through my failing vision I could see his fangs were still visible as he pulled me away from him, and brought his right hand around which he had supporting my head. A low hiss escaped his lips as he eyed the blood glistening off his palm, I reached around to feel me scalp damp with blood. Jasper came to his side quickly, resting a comforting hand along his shoulder as he forced Edward up to his feet. Jasper's hands scooped me up off the floor as he cradled me against his stone like chest and carried me up the steps, Edward following behind. I struggled to stay conscious as they carried me out of the house, but my eyes grew heavy and then pain began to subside as I drifted into blackness.

I could hear distant voices as I came to, rolling over onto my side, I forced my eyes open to notice I was safely back home, in my own room. There were voices coming from outside my door, all sounded concerned and worried.

"She's lost too much blood," Alice spoke, worry in her tone.

"We have to feed her some of ours; it's the only way she'll heal completely, and quickly," Jasper responded calmly.

"Okay, I'll do it, that way with her having my blood, I'll be able to sense her if she's ever in danger in the future. I couldn't live with myself knowing she'd be harmed by someone of our kind later down the road," Edward spoke, running his fingers through his hair as he examined everyone's expression.

Edward walked in and sat on the edge of my bed beside me, he gently brushed the hair away from my face, a smile appearing across his features. I forced my eyes to stay open, to take in everything about him. He slowly lifted me up into his arms, our faces just inches apart.

"I'm going to make everything better," He whispered as he softly kissed me upon my forehead, with great effort I brought my hands up to rest on his cheeks as I pulled him closer, pressing my lips to his, he pulled me farther off the bed into his embrace, but just as quickly pulled me away.

Alice and Jasper walked into the room just then, Alice walked around to the opposite side of the bed while Jasper stood behind Edward, I could see my sister and Jacob waiting by the door their expressions uneasy. Edward lift his own wrist up this his mouth, and his fangs instantly appeared as he sank them through his flesh. I gasped, but Alice pulled me into a hug

"Shh Bella, we need you to drink, it's the only way to get you better," Alice reassured me, I hesitantly turned to Edward who had his wrist out stretched towards me mouth,

"Go on," Alice edged as she grabbed Edward's wrist bringing it up to my lips.

I cringed as the blood touched my lips, but did as they told and drank the blood that ran from Edward's wrist. I clasped my hands around his arm pulling his wrist closer to my mouth; what was happening? Was vampire blood supposed to taste this….this delectable? I couldn't stop, I struggled to pull away, when Alice noticed she yanked Edward's arm away and handed me a damp wash cloth. I avoided Edward's gaze as I smacked my hands up to cover my face.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop, I don't know what got into me," I apologized sinking back into the mattress. A soft laugh escaped Alice's lips as she patted my legs.

"It's okay Bella, Vampire blood is the most delectable taste to humans, almost a delicacy, now you know what we sometimes go through when biting a human, but ten times worse," Alice reassured me, holding back her giggles.

I chanced it and peered up to Edward who was pulling down the sleeve of his arm, I noticed his bite marks were completely healed. He glanced around at everyone and just as he did Alice jumped off the bed, wrapping her arm around Jasper's waist and escorting everyone away and out the bedroom door; she peered over her shoulder at me with a smile and shut the door. I propped myself up and looked up into Edward's eyes which had returned to their golden brown that I had stated to miss. He pulled me up into his lap as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and his crooked smile spread across his face.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Bella," He whispered as he brought his hand around to lie against my cheek.

My heart began thudding through my chest and I could feel my cheeks heat up, even though his cool hand was pressed against my skin. He laughed softly as he lowered his lips to mine; I wrapped my arms around his neck letting my finger get lost in his tousled hair as I savored his lips, pressing my harder against his and he tightened his grip around me bringing us closer together.

Finally, it felt like everything was going to fall into place, I now understood why Edward put forth so much effort to keep me safe, and when I once resented him for it I now couldn't be more happy to have him in my presence, and to know that no matter what obstacles were brought forth in the future I'd be completely safe as long as he was by my side.


End file.
